Americon Initiative
Americon Initiative (or simply The Initiative) is a terrorist group that appears in Revenge: The masterminds behind the Flight 197 incident. They are the unseen Bigger Bads in Season 1 and the most prominent villains of Season 2, being ultimately responsible for much of the misfortune brought on to Emily and her father. As revealed by Conrad Grayson in "Truth Part 2", the group's name is only a cover carry out acts of terrorism and then proceed to pin the blame on various patsies. Information The group received some assistance from Conrad Grayson, who Gordon Murphy put a hit on him. As a result of the bombing, the FAA granted billions in security contracts with private companies whose stocks quadrupled in value, allowing the Initiative to cash in. The Initiative blow up Victoria Grayson's private plane to silence her and destroy the evidence she was planning on handing over to the authorities. They follow this up with an explosion of the building Grayson Global, having only one casualty this time: Declan Porter. This time, they planned on making Aiden Mathis take the fall for it, as what triggered the blackout was the clearing of the Graysons' bank account with Aiden's authorization. They saw an opportunity, however, and managed to pin the blame on Nolan instead. Nolan installed a fail-safe identified and exposed all members of the Initiative to the authorities, securing his release. During Season 3, it is mentioned that the entire organization of the Initiative have been dismantled and/or imprisoned Members *Helen Crowley - Helen was the group’s first representative. She made contact with Conrad Grayson, and he later made a deal with her to gain access to the group’s inner circle in exchange for allying with them once again, but he kept this secret from Daniel and Victoria. When Conrad was removed from his position as CEO, Helen set her heights on allying Daniel and warned Victoria not to tell him the truth. She was shot and killed by Victoria Grayson when she kept threatening Daniel Grayson’s life. *Trask - Trask took over for Helen as the second representative. He quickly discovered that Helen had been murdered, but had been led to believe it had been by Amanda Clarke, and subsequently looked into the accident that had claimed Amanda’s life. He also had Padme Lahari kidnapped to force Nolan Ross to hand over his program. He was captured by Aiden and forced to take him to Padme, whom he had killed along with her father that they had kidnapped. Trask was then brutally killed by Aiden Mathis, who strangled him and then broke his neck in revenge for Padme, her father, and his sister Colleen. *Gordon Murphy - Gordon Murphy was an assassin that worked for the Initiative. He was first referred to as the white haired man, and was revealed to have stabbed David Clarke on Conrad Grayson’s orders. Emily Thorn targeted Gordon for revenge, revealing to him her identity as Amanda. Clarke. She fight him, but couldn’t go through with killing him. She later discovered that he had also helped her mother, Karen Wallace, disappear. Gordon tried to kill Amanda, but he was shot in the back and killed by Aiden Mathis. Amanda later found that Gordon had fallen in love with her mother. *Gregory Hoffman - Another agent that helped Conrad bomb Grayson Global in an an attempt to kill Jack Porter. After Nolan’s program exposed all the members of the Initiative, Gregory was went on the run. Trivia *The Initiative are arguably the true main antagonists of the series, since they're more evil than the Graysons, and the Graysons answer to them anyway. This changed in the third season when the organization was disbanded. Category:Terrorists Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Organizations Category:Imprisoned Category:Wealthy Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Live Action Villains Category:Warlords Category:Bigger Bads